Just another thimble
by Riley Maiyer
Summary: Peter Pan promised to come back to listen to Wendy's stories, and guess what? He did! Of course, after her special gift, he might reconsider some of his feelings…  Based on the 2003 movie


Just another thimble.

Summary: Peter Pan promised to come back to listen to Wendy's stories, and guess what? He did! Of course, after her special gift, he might reconsider some of his feelings… (Based on the 2003 movie)

**A/N. Okay, so this is only my second fic, and I still feel a bit nervous about this, so please be nice) This is a Oneshot, I did my best in writing and I hope you like it. Excuse my grammar****,****and e****njoy!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Peter Pan. *sigh***

Wendy was standing by the mirror, combing her hair. 3 days ago, when Peter brought her, her brothers and the Lost Boys back to the Darling's house, she was given her own room. Much to her surprise, it wasn't such a bad thing as she thought it would be. She still got to play with the boys, and tell them stories before bed, yet now she had an opportunity she never thought of having before- privacy. She realized, that now she had some precious time alone with her thoughts, when she could daydream of Peter without being scolded and teased by the boys for having a «silly face».

It has been 4 days and 3 nights since she last saw Peter Pan and since he promised he would come to listen to her stories. Every time she entertained the boys, she would occasionally glance at the window, to check for any movement, but unfortunately, she could spot none. Wendy was trying her best to calm herself on the second day without him. This was only the SECOND day, after all! Of course, he might have something else to do, than to spend all of his time with her! He probably didn't mean, that he would come back every night! But today, when the third night was slowly approaching the city, she was beginning to worry, seriously. What if he is not coming back? What if he has already forgotten her? She couldn't live with that. The gorgeous green eyed boy was already in her heart too deep to just forget him.

Needless to say, that she was more than happy, that her hidden kiss now belonged to him. He was her true love, and she couldn't even think of anyone else having it. As for Peter, well, she couldn't really tell what was going on in his mind, neither when he was receiving her kiss (or, as he thinks it to be, her thimble) nor how he felt about it. However, she knew for sure-that was the thing that saved him. She remembered how he blushed and then leaped into the sky, as if something had changed in him. As if something, that was tightly locked away inside him for all of his life, had finally bursted open at that moment. She would always remember how happy she felt, when her kiss proved to be such a "powerful thing".

«WENDY!» came from the room next to hers.

«You promised to tell us a story, Wendy!»

«Yeah, you promised!»

«Please, Wendy!»

Wendy chuckled at the impatient bunch that was now living with her. Only a week ago she had only 2 boys to entertain; now it was a total of 9! Now John and Michael where joined by Nibs, Slightly, Curly, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles. «Coming, boys!» she shouted and began to walk to the nursery, she had been living for all of her life in, and moved out of 3 days ago.

She entered the room and was surprised to find the boys already seated around the chair, she used to tell her stories in, waiting for her to start. She smiled-«Well,since you've all been good today, I will not make you take the medicine.»

The boys started to whoop and cheer at that.

She laughed «So, who wants another story?»

«Me!» , «Me!», «Me too!», «And me!» came from all of them at once.

Wendy sat down in her chair and scooped her legs under herself, so it was more comfortable to add gestures. «I'm guessing you all know what story I would be telling you today?» she grinned.

«About Peter!» the boys cried in unison.

She smiled «You know me too well.» She looked at each one of them and began her story.

The clock struck 10- bedtime. But George and Mary where once again on a party, thrown by the bank, George worked in, and aunt Millicent was already sleeping on the couch downstairs, so they didn't have to worry about it.

Wendy and the boys where now jumping and playing around the room, as they had done numerous times before and Wendy was just finishing her story. «And then, Captain Hook snatched the dagger out of Peter's hand and hissed "You are mine at last, Peter Pan!"» The boys gasped and looked at her with anticipation. Wendy paused for a moment and then continued, sparks dancing in her eyes « "To die would be an awfully big adventure." Said Peter, smirked mischievously and jumped into the air, knocking Hook down!»

«Hooray! Yay, Peter!» the boys cheered.

«At that moment, while Hook was distracted enough, trying to scramble back on his feet, Peter picked his dagger up from the ground and flew all the way up into the sky, leaving Jolly Roger way behind and then landed on the mast of the ship and shouted…»

But just as Wendy said those words, she didn't get a chance to finish the phrase, because an all too familiar voice suddenly shouted from behind her.

«You are old, alone, done for! You can never catch me!»

«PETER!» the boys cried happily.

Wendy turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her, was standing and grinning the sandy-haired, green-eyed boy dressed in leaves and vines. The boy she knew she could never forget and was relieved to see, that he didn't forget her either and kept his promise. The real, true, one and the only -Peter Pan. «

«Oh Peter!» Overwhelmed with joy, she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Much to her surprise, Peter reacted just as enthusiastically as she did, and hugged her back with equal force.

She pulled back a bit, so she could look him in the eyes, her arms still around his shoulders. «I almost thought you forgot about me!» Peter grinned «Me? Forget? Never!»

Moments later, when Peter had greeted his lost boys he once again turned to Wendy. « So, Wendy-lady, would you mind showing me your room?» Wendy was taken aback. How did he even know, that she now had her own room? Did he already come here? Then why didn't he come in then? However, she decided that they better talk about it in private and smiled at him «Sure Peter! Come.» She took his hand and led him to her room, 3 doors away.

Once the door has closed behind them, Wendy couldn't stop herself from hugging him again, though, much more careful now, yet with the same love and feeling. «I was so afraid you wouldn't come back.» She could feel Peter wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling into her hair «I promised I would. Besides, how could I ever leave my Wendy-lady?»

That brought some thoughts back to her head. «Peter, how did you know about my new room? Did you come here already?»

Pete looked at her warmly «Yes, I have been flying nearby your window yesterday. You where asleep already- I didn't want to wake you up.»

The look he was giving her both-confused and excited her. It was not the boyish, cheeky look he had for her several days ago. That look he was giving her now was still cocky and mischievous, this was Peter Pan after all, yet now it also contained great care, tenderness, and…dare she think…love? This was new. It seems as if it was only yesterday, that she mentioned love and he instantly flew away, totally freaked out at the thought. But now, something told her, that he might have reconsidered his feelings and thoughts. She decided, she will not let him go away with this. Not now. Not when he finally came back to her and was hugging her by her waist, not attempting to let go. She built up all the courage she could muster and asked him the straight-forward question.

«Peter, did you only come back to listen to my stories? Or was it something else that brought you here?» she blushed and looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. Much to her terror, Wendy began to feel him tensing. She wanted to see his face that hopefully reflected some of his thoughts and looked up. Just as she had expected, he was having the exact same face he was while their conversation in the forest. The conversation that didn't end good for either of them. She could feel tears slowly building up in her eyes. And apparently, Peter noticed them too, and quickly tried to calm and soothe her.

«Don't cry Wendy! I just…I'm nervous that's all.»

Wendy looked him in the eyes. Nervous? That she hadn't expected. What could he possibly be nervous about?

«I'm just new at all this…love thing…» he blushed and looked down.

She was surprised once again. Peter Pan did NOT blush! And did he say…love? He did! He said love! Wendy was already cheering inside, but why did he seem so afraid of admitting it? She made him look at her and tried to explain, figuring out his possible fears.

«Peter, I know what you must think of that, but falling in love, doesn't mean growing up!» she put her palm against the side of his face, just like she tried to do in the forest. Except this time, he didn't jerk away.

He looked her in the eyes, looking a bit confused. «It doesn't?»

She smiled «Of course it doesn't! Love is always there for everyone, never minding their age!»

Peter relaxed a bit, though he still didn't look completely convinced. Wendy figured, he would need more reassurance at this point. Well, she could give him that later. For now, she just wanted him to admit his feelings for her.

«Peter, please tell me, why did you really come back?» she will make him say it!

He blushed and replied in a quiet voice «For you, Wendy. I came back for you. I…I think I might …love you.»

Wendy's eyes lit up instantly and her smile could almost reach her ears. «Really? Truly, Peter? You truly love me?»

He nodded his head «I guess so. Yes, I do.»

That was it. He said it! He finally said it! Wendy was more than happy, that she finally managed to get it out of him. Now, knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him, she had all the confidence she needed and asked her final question.

«Peter, would you mind if I give you another…thimble?»

Peter grinned happily, obviously feeling more confident now «I was hoping you would ask that» he said and slowly leaned in himself, until his lips touched hers in a long-awaited kiss. As tender as it was, Wendy felt she was floating in mid-air. She tried to move her foot and…she found no ground! She was indeed floating! Of course, Peter was still holding her around her waist and she was in mid-air with him. His lips were warm and caring, moving ever so gently and lovingly against hers, as if trying to express all he felt for her in that single kiss. The two were so lost in the perfection of the moment, that they wouldn't even notice a tornado approaching. After a minute or two, the need of air made them break apart and look each other in the eyes.

«Wendy, would you consider…coming back to Neverland with me?» he asked, with hope in his voice.

Wendy was taken aback. In her heart, she knew that she could never be happy with anyone else, but Peter Pan. But her mind was shouting that she could not do that to her parents, to the boys. But Wendy was just a girl in love after all, and just like the first time he lured her out of the dreary London, filled with stupid rules, orders and forbiddances, her heart won out. She decided, she will write a letter to her mother, calming her, reassuring that she had found real happiness and that she will be safe and taken good care of. But, there was one more thing she couldn't let go.

«Peter, what about he boys? Won't we ever see them again?»

Peter smiled «Are they not part of the story? Of course, we will see them! If you like, we could come here every night and tell them stories, just like you did before. And we could even grant them a visit to Neverland maybe, once a month? How does that sound to you?»

Wendy smiled happily «That sounds perfect, Peter!» She quickly went to her desk and wrote the letter. Once she was done, she came up to Peter, who offered his hand to her. Wendy thought about it for a moment. «But Peter, Tinkerbell is not here. I can't fly without the pixie dust!»

He grinned «You don't need to.» And with that, he locked her arms around his shoulders, so that she was holding on to him from behind and flew out the window, slowly approaching the second on the right and straight on till morning.

All children grow up. Except 2.

**Thank you for reading, and please – love it? Hate it? Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you think! Hugs to all, and bye****-bye**** for now)**


End file.
